


Soft.

by aceupmysleeves



Category: Thomas Sanders Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just absorb the fluff, M/M, Roman is a dork, This is more of a creative mess than a coherent story, Virgil finds this funny, as per usual, hopefully it's cute, kiss, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceupmysleeves/pseuds/aceupmysleeves
Summary: Roman thinks Patton's definition of soft doesn't apply to him.





	Soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story isn't a story, just a mess of cute boys and cuteness. I hope you enjoy it!

Patton and Roman lay on the couch together, watching Moana and occasionally whispering jokes and pick-up lines to make the other giggle and blush. Both Virgil and Logan had walked in at one point, only to make a swift 180 right back out of the room. When the end credits of the movie started playing Roman turned to Patton and almost melted. The peaceful, soft look on his face was angelic, the way his hair fell into his shining eyes, and his freckles stood out against his pink cheeks, and now his pink lips parted and he spoke-

"Hey Roman," Patton whispered, grinning at the blush that appeared on Roman's face as he hid his face in Patton's shoulder.

"Yes, my love? What is it?" Roman's muffled voice said as he raised his _not blushing at all_ face.

"You're so soft."

Roman turned his head and turned to look at Patton in confusion.   
"I'm sorry? Soft?"  
He lifted his hands to his face, squishing it and feeling like an idiot. The giggle from Patton almost made it worth it.

"No no, not like that," said Patton, before he poked Roman's reddening cheek. "Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant."

"Oh." Roman wracked his brain for what Patton could mean. Did he think he wasn't brave? Or did he think Roman was weak?

Patton saw the insecure look creep onto Roman's face and quickly backtracked.

"No, Roman, it's not a bad thing," Patton squeezed his hand in reassurance. "In fact, it's a really good thing!"  
Roman's expression made Patton's heart clench. He looked so confused and vulnerable and it made Patton want to wrap his cat hoodie round him and protect him from the world.

"Love, if you're soft, it means you're good, you're pure, you're lovable, you're just every good thing out there and makes people want to protect you."

Roman just pouted and stared doe-eyes at Patton.   
"But I'm your knight in shining armour, I should be protecting you..."

"Ro, Ro, listen to me," Patton grabbed Roman's hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "Just because you are the prince, the fantastical, creative, inspiring, chivalrous one, that doesn't mean you can't be protected. That doesn't mean you're always perfect. You will have bad days. No one has a perfect life. But that's what makes it beautiful. Knowing that you have it rough and that you have friends to support you, is a joy in life. Roman, you may be the knight in shining armour, but I will be the- uh, squire! Yes, the one who takes care of the knight and is there for them. You be the knight, I'm the squire."

Patton stopped his tirade as he looked down and saw Roman trembling and his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh shoot, honey, I'm so sorry! Was it the whole squire thing, I thought it was a bit much-"

"Patton." 

Roman's voice was quiet, barely audible, but Patton heard him through his pounding heart.

"Patton, that was quite honestly one of the most beautiful things anyone's ever told me. And I'm so, so, honoured that you feel that about me, and that was so sweet and-"

Roman was cut off by the feeling of Patton's lips on his. He was too shocked to pull away, and honestly, he was quite sure he didn't want to. He felt his arms reach out to pull Patton closer and they lay like that on the couch, kissing and lost in the feeling. The kiss was slow, sweet, and just so Patton. Eventually they pulled away, though Patton's mischevious grin stayed. 

"Sorry about that," he grinned. "But if you kept talking bad about yourself I was going to physically fight you, and I don't think much of your chances."

Roman sputtered in shock and Patton's grin only widened.

"However-" Patton leaned in a pecked Roman's lips again. "Yeah, I was right when I said you were soft. Both kinds."   
With that, he got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Virge, Logan," Roman heard him say as if nothing happened. "Want some pasta?"

Roman leaned back on the couch in bliss, his hand brushing against his lips. He was still reeling, and the look on his face must have been hilarious when Virgil walked in and snorted at him.

"So, how does it feel, O Master of Romance, to be out romanced by Patton?" Virgil's grin widened at Roman's protests. "Save it. You sounded pretty happy from where I was." 

Roman mentally ran through what had happened, before groaning and putting his head in his hands.

"Get out, Sleepless Emo." 

"Alright then, just keep it down tonight, okay?" 

Roman only sank further into the sofa and flushed redder than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! I hope you like this, and if you did, please, please, please comment or leave kudos. <3


End file.
